Once upon a Jurassic Park
by Caliam Baggins Took
Summary: Well, this is a Jurassic Park 3/Dogma crossover,just thought the two would be a perfect match together! Thanks to LeighLit for the idea of how the begining should be, now I have to figure out the end...
1. A Disaster in the Making

DISCLAIMER: Well, I don't own any of the characters from Dogma or Jurassic Park 3 but if I did I wouldn't have typed this now would I? Anyway if they where mine I put them threw much worst crap then this...  
  
WARNING WARNING: THIS WILL PROBABLY SUCK IN THE FIRST COUPLE CHAPTERS JUST CAUSE WELL, JUST CAUSE...anyways be nice dammit!  
  
Note: Thanks again to LeighLit for the idea for the beginning!   
  
Chapter 1: A Disaster in the Making  
  
Julie sat and stared at the TV. That one Dr. Alan Grant guy that had survived the disaster at Jurassic Park a couple years ago was talking about how fake all the dinos on the island really where. *He used to love dinosaurs but look at him now! He practically wanted to go back in time to when they had been on that island take a nuclear bomb and blow all their assess up!* Julie thought and laughed, it really was funny how quick someone ides about can change so quickly.  
  
Julie picked up the controller and turned the TV off.*It's just a bunch of crap,* Julie thought and jumped when she heard her mom yell from downstairs that she was home.  
  
Julie jumped up and ran downstairs to where her mother was putting away some groceries that she had just bought.  
  
"Hi, Julie. How was school?" Her mother asked as she was putting cans of Peps in the fridge.  
  
"As always, Except Zoe got asked out today by Anthony Kolodziej. She said she'd think about it but now she's on a date with him... She's my twin sister and I don't even understand her!" Julie said and sat at one of the barstools they had at the kitchen counter.  
  
"Just try to agree with her for once, you know that she thinks you're crazy because you say that you have those friends no one else but you can see, you even talk to them for God's sake. I can see how she thinks that..."  
  
"MOM!" Julie said and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sorry but it's true, just for once ask them to leave you alone for one night. I have to go away to New York tomorrow and I want tonight to be a pleasant night for us. Now can you be a dear and go and find your sister, you outta know where she is right now." Julie's mother said and shut the refrigerator door.  
  
"Let me guess, we have to stay with that old lady next door again..." Julie said and sighed.  
  
"No, you're going to stay with my friend from school. Her name is Bethany and well, we just got in contact again last week. You'll like her, believe me. And just tomorrow and for the rest of the week try to be a good girl for once and listen to her and not you little imaginary friends." Her mother said and started to put some eggs in the refrigerator.  
  
"I'll try... Well, I'm gonna go and try to find Zoe now." Julie told her mom and went upstairs to get some better clothes on.  
  
Julie went over to her dresser and pulled out her favorite shirt, it was this really light blue color and it had the words 'angel' across the front wit angel wings going up the sleeves. She threw the shirt on her bed and went into her closet to get the pants she usually wore with that shirt, they were reversible and really big but not really baggy. She threw them on her bed next to the shirt and grabbed her shoes, they where Vans and they where light blue to match the shirt.  
She took off her other shirt and threw it on the floor, where all her other clothes seemed to be. She grabbed the angel shirt and put it on. She was just about to take off her pants and put the other pair on when she heard someone say her name.  
  
Julie turned around and saw someone who she didn't want to see right now because she was in a hurry to go find Zoe before Anthony and her could go someplace else where Julie wouldn't be able to find them.  
  
"What do you want Metatron? God, it seems every time I'm changing my clothes or something like that you appear, is it coincidence or is it just me?" Julie asked him and waited for an answer.  
  
"I don't know, you tell me. Anyway, I heard your mother say she was going away to New York for a week and you have to stay with yet another babysitter, I think that your mother should trust you to stay home by yourself. You and Zoe are 13 you're old enough to take care of yourselves, I would also be there to make sure you don't have any parties or invite any boys over." Metatron told Julie and sat down on her bed.   
  
"My mom thinks you're an imaginary friend, Metatron. I don't think she would leave me and Zoe alone in the house for a week. She's just so protective over us, especially since our dad died..." Julie said and drifted off in her thoughts.  
  
"Earth to Julie, I know she thinks I'm imaginary but still I think you're old enough to take care of yourself."   
  
"Ha, sure!" Julie said and put on her other pair of pants. She was putting on her shoes when she noticed that Metatron was staring at her.  
  
"Can you stop that please? You remind me of one of those freaky child molesters." Julie said and finished putting on her shoes.  
  
"I remind you of a freaky child molester? But I thought I was a $.2 hooker, that's what you said last week at least." Metatron said and laughed. Julie just looked at him weird and started to brush her curly black hair.  
  
Everyone had said that Julie and Zoe looked like dolls. They had curly black hair, blue eyes, long eyelashes, and everything you'd expect to see on a doll. They were even as white as a doll was, which drove Julie crazy because the closest she could get to a tan was a sunburn. Julie and Zoe didn't look at all like their mom or dad though, their mom having green eyes and blonde hair and their father had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Julie thought that she looked exactly like Metatron, but he denied being their father or anything like that, but on day she would get it out of him most definitely.  
  
"Okay well it's been nice talking but I gotta go get Zoe. Bye Metatron." Julie said and kissed him on the cheek. She ran down the stairs and out the door to the side of the house where she kept her bike. She grabbed it jumped on and started riding it to the movies, exactly where she thought Zoe would be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Julie woke up and remembered that today she would be at the airport going somewhere in Minnesota or wherever the Hell that Dr. Grant dude and his crew where... Last night her mother had told her they'd be meeting Bethany at the airport and they'd fly into where he was and go to a lecture of his, for no reason at all. But her mother said it was because Bethany thought he was 'dreamy' and she wanted to meet him in person.  
  
Julie didn't like him like him, but she thought it would be awesome to meet him in person. Maybe even convince him to take them to the island again, only in a dream!  
  
Julie got up and went into her closet to grab some clothes that she would be taking with her. Just a week's worth nothing more, but it was a lot. She took the clothes folded them as neat as she could and put them into a suit case along with 2 pairs of shoes, a brush, and anything else she needed.  
  
Julie put the suitcase by he door and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and her hair and made sure everything was perfect before leaving the bathroom. She had taken a long shower just last night so another one really wasn't necessary.  
  
She put on a simple outfit of a light blue skirt with 3 stripes going up the side, and a shirt that had a hood on it with 3 stripes going up the sides and down the sleeves. Then she ran downstairs where her mother and Zoe where eating breakfast of french toast sticks and orange juice. She grabbed some and ate it quickly, because by the time she had sat down her mom and sister where already done amd ready to leave for the airport.  
  
They had their suitcases already by the door and Julie's was still up stairs but then she noticed that they where actually downstairs. Metatron or Miranda had been there sure enough.  
  
Julie smiled and picked up her suitcase and purse and followed her mom and Zoe out the door into the car.  



	2. Off to the island!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Dogma or Jurassic Park 3, although I wish I did! Nah, that would just be scary...  
  
DANGER DANGER: As you will notice in this chapter I move quite fast, I'm not a person who likes to describe things and describing all of this will take forever!  
  
Chapter 2- Off to the Island  
  
Zoe wasn't so sure she would like Bethany, first of all she was hanging with these two guys by the name of Jay and Silent Bob. Jay was a sex-crazed guy who wouldn't shut the Hell up and well Silent Bob never said a word he just pointed out things and stuff. Bethany was okay but she seemed like a person you wouldn't wanna mess with, especially 'cause she was pregnant.  
  
Zoe practically begged her mom to take her with her, but the answer was 'NO' and her mom seemed to stand up against that answer. Zoe could already tell she was going to hate this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Julie didn't care what Zoe thought. Bethany seemed cool to her and so did Jay and Silent Bob. She sat talking to them while Zoe was begging their mom to take her with her.  
  
*Pathetic, can't she get along with anyone else besides her little stuck up friends?* Julie thought and sighed. *At least I'm gonna try and make the best out of these two weeks...*  
  
Julie's concentration was broken when she felt someone, or something, staring at her. She looked up and saw two guys about 26 or so in age staring at her behind a crowd, sitting down. One had light hair the other dark and they both seemed to be talking about something even though they where staring at her. They noticed that she was looking at them funny so they looked away quickly.  
  
This puzzled Julie because even though yeah she looked like a doll and all, there really was nothing for them to stare at now. It's not like she was talking to Metatron or Miranda.  
  
"Bethany, do you know those two?" Julie asked Bethany and pointed at the two guys who where now gone.  
  
"What guys?" Bethany asked and looked at Julie as if she were crazy.  
  
"Oh never mind..." Julie said and looked over to Zoe who was pouting in her seat like a little kid.  
  
All of the sudden over the intercom came an announcement of their plane being ready for departure.  
  
"It's about time!" Bethany said and sighed with relief.  
  
Julie nodded her head yes and followed Bethany, Jay, and Silent Bob onto the plane, with Zoe trailing behind in the back.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
They arrived at the meeting just in time, it was about to start when they ran in and sat down in the back, all laughing except Zoe of course.  
  
The meeting seemed to take forever, although Dr. Grant's explanation about why the digging up of dino bones should continue was interesting, kind of. It was actually quite funny when in the end he asked if anyone had a question and like everyone in the building raised his or her hand and he had to say, "except about what happened on the island."  
  
After all the questions where asked and Dr.Grant had left the stage, Bethany being extremely brave went up to him and said that she'd love to sponsor his dino digging thing and she went on and on about anything.   
  
Julie could tell that he was listening at first but then she lost his attention somewhere around, I've almost gotten killed before and I've seen God before.  
  
But he said that he'd love fore her to sponsor him and for her and 'you and your little group' to come out with me to my site and we'll discuss more about it there.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Julie sat at the site staring at this one guy named Billy that worked with Dr.Grant. The immediate word that came to her head when she saw him was HOTTIE!  
  
But other then that someone else had followed them to the site and was saying that he'd like Dr.Grant to take them on an air tour of the Jurassic Park Island. Dr.Grant refused time and time again but this guy was persistent in what he wanted. So the guy by the name of Mr.Kirby or something like that said he'd take Dr.Grant to dinner to discuss and if he wanted Julie, Bethany, Zoe, Jay and Silent Bob could come.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, when it came to the check book Dr.Grant couldn't refuse. So here they where boarding a plane that was due to fly over the Jurassic Park Island. But Julie had a gut instinct that they would be doing more then flying....   



	3. On the plane to the God forsaken island

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Jurassic Park 3 or Dogma, to bad, eh?  
  
  
Julie sat staring out the window. Miles and miles of blue ocean faced her and it was quite mesmerizing how all this Earth could exist, but these thoughts quickly subsided when Metatron appeared next to her.  
  
"Hello love. What are you staring at?"  
  
"Oh, nothing..."  
  
Metatron shrugged and Julie smiled softly and then quickly faced out the window again. It quickly got boring so she looked around the plane at everyone.  
  
Bethany was asleep, probably dreaming about Dr. Grant. Mr. and Mrs. Kirby looked preoccupied in something, like something that wasn't supposed to happen was about to happen. Jay and Silent Bob looked unhappy since they badly needed to smoke and this was probably the longest they had gone without one. Zoe was pouting still, she wanted to be back in New York with their mother but what you want doesn't always happen. Billy was sitting looking out the window like Julie was doing a couple of minutes ago before it got boring. Dr. Grant was doing nothing, he didn't look happy at all and Julie could see why. Nobody would want to go back to the place where they almost died, especially for someones own pleasure!  
  
Julie snapped out of it and looked at Metatron who was staring at Bethany. Julie glared at him evilly but then quickly changed her expression when Metatron looked back at her.  
  
"What?" Metatron asked looking annoyed.  
  
"Oh, you should know..."  
  
Instead of answering Julie Metatron shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess should be going since your now mad at me. I will check back with you in a little bit, okay?"  
  
Julie didn't answer but she just stared at Billy who was now talking to Grant about a pack that he was putting some things in. It was his 'lucky pack' to him, and Julie could see how. It was all beaten up and everything, but even the most worn out things can be the most special. (Corny...)  
  
In a couple minutes their conversation was over and Dr. Grant was asleep. Now Julie was going to have to amuse herself. Then she remembered something. She had brought her CD player with her; it was in her purse, the front pocket, along with her CD case inside the purse.  
  
Julie dug it out and set it on her lap and then proceeded to dig out her CD case and pick out a CD. In a couple minutes she had picked out a CD and was putting it in the CD player, it was Madonna's newest CD Music.  
  
For the next 15 minutes the world was blocked out, but then Dr. Grant had a nightmare and the mood in the plane turned hectic again. They were almost to the island now so everyone was definitely getting restless; they wanted to get to the island NOW not later.  
  
Julie looked around the plane again and stared at towards the back for a couple of minutes. Something caught her eye and she looked hard to see if she could see who or what was back there. Then it came to her, it was the guys at the airport! Julie stood up and walked down the aisle of the plane to the back, she looked back there, but no one was there.  
  
She was doing it again! Oy vay, this problem of hers was getting in the way. Julie had always begged Metatron to take this problem away, but he never did and it was getting worse...  
  
Julie stood around the back for awhile wondering what it was that she really saw. **It was just my imagination getting to me, I swear I need to stop letting it do this...**  
  
Julie heard the shouting from the front of the plane and realized they where at the island. She didn't budge, something was holding her back it seemed, so she just stood there and waited for a sign or anything that signaled that it was okay to go upfront.  
  
But then she heard it, Dr. Grant was yelling, "What are you talking about, you can't land here?!"  
  
**LAND?! I don't want to land! I've heard about Jurassic Park and basically if something goes wrong... we're dead!** Julie thought panicking.  
  
The rest she heard from upfront was mumbles to her. Until she heard a loud thump.  
  
**Oh that's just great someone's probably dead. Just something we can feed to the dinosaurs. Some Chef Boyardidint for them!**  
  
The next thing Julie knew they where landing.  
  
**Metatron, where are come on please, I'm not mad at you just come here now!** Julie thought panicking again. When Metatron didn't show up she kicked the side of the plane and screamed.  
  
"Wow, what a trip this is." Someone said to Julie and laughed. Julie looked over to see who the owner of the voice was and she saw Zoe.  
  
"What happened up there?"  
  
"Not as important as what is happening back here. Now what's bugging you?"  
  
"We can't land! Zoe haven't you heard about what happened at Jurassic Park? God, if we land something will go wrong and we will all be killed!"   
  
"Don't be such a baby, those 3 guys up front got it all under control, we'll make it."  
  
"Yeah sure that's what dad said before the semi hit the car instantly killing him. I was on the cell phone with him so I would know..."  
  
Zoe shook her head and waved at Julie walking back up front to talk to Jay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Julie sat on a rock outside of the plane. They had landed and everyone but Dr. Grant and Billy where outside. But that didn't last for long. Dr. Grant came out yelling at the Kirby's for what they did, but who wouldn't.  
  
Zoe was walking along the tree line with Jay and Silent Bob talking about God knows what and Bethany was standing by Mrs. Kirby who was calling out these two guys names, Eric and Ben.  
  
Dr. Grant yelled for he to stop and she did but only for a little bit. The 3 guys that Zoe had been talking about had gone into the jungle awhile ago to make a perimeter.  
  
Everything was going fine, well sorta, until they heard it. It was a roar coming from the jungle. It sounded like a T-rex's roar but much bigger.  
  
Julie's eyes went wide with shock and she ran onto the plane back to where she had been hanging out earlier, where she saw the guys. And low and behold they where.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Julie yelled at them through her terror.  
  
"Well, necromancer(6th sense) we are here for the Bethany have you seen her around?" The dark haired one asked as if Julie was a child.  
  
"Maybe but a crisis is happening right now so she can't see you."  
  
"Yeah, we know."  
  
Julie heard screams from outside and the sound of people running onto the plane. They where trying to take off again but something was in their way.   
  
Julie looked out the front window and saw exactly what was blocking the way. It was a huge dinosaur, head like a crocodile, fin like a... well lets just put it this way, it was the all in one dinosaur.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors note: sorry to leave ya hangin but and authors gotta do what an authors gotta do!  



End file.
